


Flirting and Kisses

by spazznshort



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9836609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazznshort/pseuds/spazznshort
Summary: Ignis is taking a step forward and Prompto is flailing about like the adorkable chocobo he is. Noctis and Gladio are just amused.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first fic, so I apologize because it's not that great. Hopefully I'll get better as I go. I know it's not much, but I am planning on building on this. Comments and criticism are always welcome! Thanks guys!

Click. Flash.

The picture came out perfect. The image of Ignis and Noctis performed a link strike on the last Magitek Trooper standing. The MT fell, and Ignis turned to give Prompto a Look while Noctis just shook his head and chuckled. Prompto gave Ignis a bright smile and shrugged his shoulders. 

“Come on! We need to go give Vyv the shots. It’s almost dark outside.” Gladio called out to the trio as he walked back to the Regalia.

“Yeah! Then, maybe we can sleep in warm and comfy beds tonight!” Prompto said excitedly as he jogged after Gladio.

“You got a problem with camping?” Gladio asked gruffly.

“No, but-“ Prompto started to respond.

“Bed…Just thinking about it makes me sleepy. I’m gonna take a nap.” Noctis said as he climbed into his designated seat. 

Gladio snorted and Ignis shook his head fondly as he started to drive towards Lestallum. Prompto went through his camera looking through all of the shots he took. He snuck a glance at Ignis and seeing the man completely focused on driving, not paying him any mind, he lifted his camera and was about to take a picture.

“Perhaps you should take a picture of something else for a change? Surely you must be getting tired of constantly taking photographs of me.” Stated the Advisor with a small smirk. Prompto blushed and sank into his seat. Ignis chuckled.

“Nah, you’re super photogenic, Iggy! Seriously, ever considered modeling?” The blond said, willing the redness on his face down.

“If I did, then I may need to start charging you.” Came the response as the Advisor parked the Regalia in the Lestallum Parking Spot.

“Awww, come on Iggy! You wouldn’t do that to your pal, would ya?” Prompto whined as he climbed out of the car. “Besides, what am I supposed to pay you with? Pleb, remember?”

“You two can put a pause on your flirting. We’re here. Let’s give Vyv his pictures and get paid.” Gladio grumbled as he started to walk towards Vyv, who was waiting for them. Noctis winked at Prompto as he walked past the blond and caught up with the Shield. Prompto blushed and started to follow the Prince when the Advisor came up from behind him.

“Since it’s you, I would be willing to take my payments in kisses.” Ignis whispered as he lightly traced the gunner’s bicep as he walked past him. Prompto flushed heavily and stared in shock at the man as the Advisor walked past him with a smirk on his face.

“What’s the matter? Cat got your tounge?” Ignis chuckled as the blond gapped at him and became more and more red. Really, just when the Advisor thought that the gunner couldn’t be any more adorable, the other man always proved him wrong.  
‘What the-?’ Prompto thought as he watched the handsome man walk away from to join the others. ‘Was he flirting with me? Does he know that I like him? How long has he known? Does he like me?’

“PROMPTO!”

“Argh! Coming!”


End file.
